You are My Evidence of My Luckiness ENG
by Mizudere
Summary: A perfect life has been destroyed because of the mistake that I've done. Broken hinge and lost my friend, I don't know what should I do now. Plus someone who come in Rin's life and mine. Dancing in my mind, that looks like he's mocking me about my suck life. [Pair : Sousuke Yamazaki x Haruka Nanase, Sousuke's POV]


Every human being is born from the womb of a mother with the miracle that is filled with prayers and hopes of both parents. Talent, luck, intelligence, looks, if i could i want to ask god to bore me back with all the advantages. But I have a lot of advantages that make everyone envious. I'm not arrogant. In fact many men and women who are interested because i have appearance that can lure them. Sufficient intelligence, and talent in swimming who entered the category in top 10 the fastest swimmer in Butterfly style high school level in Japan.

Not all the advantages I have. Luckiness is not on my side

Hinge the upper right arm, which was destroyed because of the carelessness and my stubborn and still want to practice with a crazy workout portion, god punishes me because of my deeds.

My dreams can't be achieved by myself, all too late. I don't want my best friend knows it.

He is a true friend and my rivals in the pool. Rin Matsuoka, a swimmer who is concentrate in butterfly style, which I admit can match me. Everyday he's always told me to compete with him, any match I was ready to serve him. Although we promise to trust each other, I will not point out that I has fallen to the earth from the sky almost getting a star . Admit defeated in front of a rival is more painful than the pain in my hinges.

Ah, no. There is something more painful.

Rin, which I admit to be my rivals, has received a new rival. Everyone is already claimed the person of it as a prodigy swimmer. A swimmer who makes Rin does not focus on his specialist style. The movement is perfect, too perfect so I can't see the gaffe despite my eyes saw the young man until the muscles in my eyes can be looked by people who see me. Only the face with a beautiful face but both blue eyes clear as water as if said he had bored with the victory. Not that I always look at his face, really.

I finally figured out the reason Rin fell in love with him. And also his friend with the surname Tachibana. There is a beautiful mermaids draw them to love him.

"Don't ever blocking Rin again." A threat I say to the young man who becomes a rival for Rin now when I cornered him into vending machines. I accidentally followed him until he came with a bottle in his grasp. _"What do you want, Yamazaki?"_ Although it's been a couple of years I haven't met with him, I still know his voice didn't change. His manner was cold and uncaring also doesn't change, only highlight the two blue beads that change. _Does Rin change it?_

After I gave a threat to him, I can see his face intently. Ah, his eyes wide open that seemed surprised by my threat. His little mouth open a little it seems to show the expression that he was in shock. I almost got stuck with his charm. Finally we match as usual, with the results of series.

In fact I could more quickly from it, but I enjoy when he ran scared like anyone would eat him. I enjoy the role of being a predator if only my prey is Nanase.

Because Haruka Nanase is the only human who want me to destroy it , especially his charm already poisoned my best friend.

* * *

Rin was always talking about him. Whatever is done by that Iwatobi swimmer was always flattered. Young man with red hair always open topic that related to the boy name. Rin also admits that he has feelings for him. It's been reasonable, isn't it? Love at first sight is indeed difficult to disappear.

 _"Look at his movement like a mermaid that we often see on the show, Gou often watched it when she was a little." "Ahh, Haru didn't seem serious. Just wait and see, I'm gonna make him to show me his true nature who didn't want to budge " "Now what is he doing? Are his parents would come at Christmas? "_

To be honest, it made my hatred towards Nanase is growing. As Rin talk about him, I'm getting to know the real nature and his desires of the future. I knew that he didn't have the same thought with Rin. As the boat in the middle of a quiet sea, too quiet, so there is no wave took him to the continent to live in. Have no establishment, just want to be free floating in the middle of a calm sea. So that's why he's depressed when his friends who persuade him to find a continent they want.

I can guess that he's always having a bad dream. Judging from the way he ran when our school practice together, like he want to escape from reality. Rin had thought like that from the beginning. But he can't do anything. Therefore Rin didn't focus on his training.I become distracted because of it.

I can't be like waves that can persuade him like his friends, but I could be the wind to steer the boat even though the boat wasn't a sailboat. Now the boat was being tossed around by many waves, but still could not take him to a continent.

I took myself to go to Iwatobi High School, met with the young man who loved by Rin, was confusion looking for direction. Not long I was waiting for that person, black hair that dance along the sea breeze, the two blue beads that can made me almost trapped, especially the charm of his face. His expression showed he didn't like what he saw when he looked at the young man he didn't like,of course that's me. He may be surprised by my presence, but he knew my intention to come to school. Nanase took me to the backyard of the school.

"What do you want?" Still cold as always, huh, Nanase.

"Why did you stop in the middle of the game that time?" Without further ado, my time is not enough for him.

"None of your business."

Saying that, honestly, hurts like a you been rejected after confess to someone you like to be your lover. Just parable, I find that is more like that.

"It isn't my business, but it's also Rin business." I'm not lying completely, Rin also cranky thinking about the young man who was standing before me. The distance we spoke that somewhat too far to talk with friends. I and Nanase are not friends. Biggest enemy of can say.

"Keep going forward. You are the only one who can issue Rin real talent. "That the only thing that I say to my enemy. My feet stepped out, leaving the boat which is still blind to feel the wind that I give. Still oscillate but I can feel the boat was trying to take control.

The wind that had I gave to the boat, whether it can bring it to the continent he wanted?

* * *

My high school years were over and I continued my studies to Tokyo to take college with a major in economics. Dad told me to study first before taking over the company. Unlike the past, now Rin often give reportedly from Australia. Thankful that all the news that he gave through via e-mail is news that i always want to hear, get through it without a hitch. Rin is really reaching for his dream, not his father's dream.

My problem against my arm it is gone like the waves sweeping the sand beach and take lost within into the water. Before we compete, rellay, I have told him. Indeed, if Rin noticed first, but he would still ask for an explanation. Damn, no wonder me and Rin are always arguing. Fights always graced our friendship.

Actually I know where Nanase is and what he doing right now. It's definitely from Rin in every e-mail he sent to me. There is still the same when Rin always sends me a letter from Australia in a few years ago.

We are in the same university, just different faculty. Nanase was at the Faculty of Arts, Rin informed me that he is very clever in it. Artists are supposed to be melancholy, cannot be suspected if Nanase gifted in the field of art. His hands were too talented, I want to break his hands and i will sold it with a high price and his body is for my biological needs, if I remember, Rin always thinking about Haru for his fantasy guy because of the shape of the body can say perfect, tempting faith. worth to try.

I am just kidding. Unfortunately dad's company doesn't sell part of the human body.

The young man was still continuing his profession as a swimmer. After Rin took him to Australia, Nanase finally been getting the goal of his life. Being a national swimmer, could probably match up internationally. The talent he had was incredible, Rin had told me that the coach, who is in Australia interested in the young man. Because his shortcomings towards international language, Nanase reject it outright to follow Rin go to Australia.

" _It's hard_ _if we having a relationship_ _when me and Haru separated_ _."_

" _That means you and Nanase are-"_

 _"No,its not like that . Well I never asked him to have a relationship with me, Haru definitely refused if_ _long distance relationship_ _. At that time I cried until two nights, you know, "_

" _Ah, you're a_ _crybaby_ _,_ _Rin_ _,"_

" _Sousuke_ teme _! Just watch out, I will beat you if I go home to Japan_ _. Hahahahaha."_

Our conversation over the phone at that time. There's a feeling of relief and happy when knowing Nanase haven't been touched by anyone.

The diamond was still shine without stains, huh? I really wanted to cover the diamond so that light doesn't attract more attention.

But I don't want to meet him. Everytime I see him, for some reason I want to destroy it into pieces. Apparently I still hate his figure that is too shine,forcing me to see him shining.

* * *

God still give me more punishment this time.

When I was about to enter my apartment room, I met him. Right next to my apartment room the rooms are owned by Nanase Haruka. His body shape has changed, although only height may accrue less than three centimeters. His face still flat but I could see he was hiding an expression of surprise, it was seen from that both blue beads admired by my best friend wide open who look at myself not far from him. I tried to look at the shopping bags filled with canned mackerel, his favorite foods, jersey jacket wrapped around his body completely from Tokyo University swimming club. The news from Rin was right.

"There's a lot of mackerel you bought, Nanase,"

"That's not a good greeting, Sousuke." he replied flat, but in contrast to a few years ago. No coldness there. Either may now was night, I could see him smiling at me. I assume that my eyes needs to be checked to the doctor.

Ah, apparently he doesn't forget that we've been calling each name. Due to the incident at a time when a group of Iwatobi swimmers play to Samezuka High Shool, Nanase doesn't seem to hate me anymore about me when I has cornered him into a vending machine. But still, I still hate him. Could he actually still have that feeling?

"Want to visit? While the mackerel I bought a lot. " he Invite me casually. My legs are moving by itself, exposing myself to the figure of a still-Nanase was in front of the door of his room. Just a few centimetres distance myself against him, I can see his face clearly. His little lips open slightly, his head also shot up trying to see my face because of the difference in height. Five minutes passed, I answered the call of young man, without a reply to his smile that maybe it was just a mistake I saw it.

"As long as your cooking tasty, Haru."

He just smiled a little, seems to understand that I was always rude to him. Just my imagination or this child smiled a lot. Feeling warm in my chest because of the smile that he gave, I'd swear at myself for having stuck by it.

We both walked into his room. After Haruka turned on the light, it looks like the room is too plain without decoration. Should I think hard how did he get into art school filled by outstanding artists. Could it be just luck? If he was I would still hate this young man.

"You don't live with Makoto?" I said, start a conversation.

"Everyone needs privacy." He answered calmly, pulling out cans of mackerel which he bought. I sat in his living room, watching him cook using a blue apron. I remember some story that Rin had told me before , that Haruka always cook breakfast just with his swimsuit and apron. My friend that one was too lucky if he could see Haruka like that.

Not long later a dish made by Haruka's already available in top round table in front of me. Miso with meat makarel, shit the smell of the food was very appetizing.

"Oi, since when can you cook?"

"As far as I know I really can cook?"

"But this miso is too perfect, Jeez Nanase,"

" _Haru_ , Sousuke. Don't talk too much, just eat it. "

He didn't care even though he was praised by the people around him. Even though Rin had praised him until I can't count the compliment, he remains preoccupied with the thing. Really a Haruka Nanase I know from Rin stories.

"I should not be surprised by your whereabouts, if Rin once told me that you also studied at the University of Tokyo." I said after one mouthful of rice were already in my mouth.

"Yes, so do I."

"Did Rin tell you something about me?"

"Just about you who are studying at the University of Tokyo. Don't expect more. "Apparently an annoying trait is still stuck to this young man. Already reasonable if Rin always pissed off if he talked with Haruka.

We eat the foods which are made by Haruka with silence. He didn't touch the remote to turn on the television in his room. I don't mind, silence is better. I took myself to glance around the room. It's too plain, but there is something that reflect light of the room. Trophies and awards are many, Haruka Nanase name written there. Makes me nostalgic for my life, I still grabbed awards as many as i can.

I realized my hatred towards Haruka slightly faded, slightly. I understood that I had my hatred against him just plain envy. Plus we work together when we play Survival Game during Samezuka Festival. And also invited me to dinner at his apartment. I know Haruka is someone who is good at observing (perhaps he was infected by Makoto). His personality who doesn't care about things accidentally do something friendly to me.

After we finished our dinner, of course Haruka was about to carry the plate to the kitchen to clean it up. I followed him from behind. I have self-awareness, so I immediately took one of the dirty dishes were in wastafel and a sponge filled with foam.

"You are a guest here. Let me do it."

I turned to the young man who had just sound flat. I just smiled, not a friendly smile. I smiled mockingly toward the young man.

"Who says I'm doing all of it. I wash, you dry it out. "I said, handing him a napkin. I could tell he was going to put a annoyed toward me.

Haruka shut his mouth and looked small wrinkles on his forehead then stood beside me to wait for plates that are already washed.

See, I told you, isn't it?

I want to ignorant him every day. Want to see that expression every day.

"How's Rin?" I wrinkled my forehead after heard Haruka question. There is no way Rin decide cut his communications with this child.

"You guys had a fight?" Ask me while cleaning the stains on the dishes using a sponge that was in my grasp.

"Just today I didn't receive his message." Ah, me too.

"Is it possible he's having an affair?"

"Definitely. A lot prettier in Australia than you. " I replied while giving a clean plate to him.

 _KRAKK..._

Suddenly a cracking sound heard by my ears. Source of the noise coming from Haruka who holds the clean plate with strong, perhaps too strong. there's someone who's menstruating, apparently, huh?

"What's wrong with you?"

"No, its nothing."

"There are."

"No."

"There are."

"No."

"Oh my god Haruka! Do you have any rights to be jealous? You're not his lover!" I snapped at him, who was still holding his plate with all his strength. It's a good thing he had a lot of savings. It is definitely a lot, Because he got it from a race that always Came home with a victory.

 _"Haruka?"_ His grip toward the plate now loosened, put an expression of confused when he heard the way I call him , Could it be that he doesn't like with his name because it's too feminine? Ah, his own fault that he has a name like that.

"That's your name, isn't it?" Ask me who seems stubborn will call his name with the name 'Haruka'. People say that a name can describe a person. The name suited him rather than 'Haru'. His name is beautiful, like its owner.

"Not many people call me Haruka." Pause awhile, he continued what he want to say to me, "you can become one of them."

All right, I win. It seemed like I was the one chosen for I show them to Rin, is he mad at me? Maybe he's going to cry, kneeling in front of me, and asked me with force 'how the heck can you do that'. It was nice to do be an asshole to my best friend.

I immediately return to my room after cleaning the platters belongs to Haruka. At the moment my foot landed in a room is mine, I immediately remove the phone in my pants pocket. Just opened the phone, Rin Matsuoka name is already written on the screen. I immediately move my thumb to press the answer button.

"Yo, Rin."

" _Sousuke_ _._ _There's_ _good news_ _for you_ _?"_

Maybe I'd better not tease him today. "What's up?"

" _Tomorrow I will_ _stop by your place_ _,"_

"All right, switch. I also have some news for you." My feet move towards the couch in the middle of the room.

 _"You've got better news than me, comrade, Hahahaha. What is it? "_

"I met your Angel who is become my neighbor."

 _"Ah! Don't tell me-"_

"Nanase Haruka was his name,"

Heard the shouts and curses on my mobile. I laughed, can imagine if he was jumping and his roommate who wants to laughing see his behavior beyond his character.

" _Nee_ _Sousuke_ _,"_

 __"Yes?"

 _"_ _I have_ _one request._ _Please take care of_ _Haru_ _for me_ _,"_

 __"Hah? You're supposed to ask his guardians, not me. "Bless if Makoto sneezing because I talk about him.

 _"_ _No,_ _that's not the_ _problem_ _..."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _"I want you to take care of Haru so that the other guy didn't get him."_

* * *

" _Sousuke,"_

.

.

"Sousuke." A call directed me to make my mind back. I glanced at the sound source who called me. Seen a young man who showed expression of annoyance toward me. Both his blue eyes seem to ask me what I think of at this time, I answer without his ask.

"I'm just tired. A lot Task. " Even though Haruka doesn't seem satisfied with my answer, he just nodded as if he believed my lies. Now his eyes turned to the front, waiting for someone very precious to him.

At Tokyo International Airport, we are both waiting for the arrival of someone who migrated to Australia. Red-haired boy who was climbing a tall ladder. Without any doubt and his views he didn't switch to the bottom. Only focus forward looking for the bright light though it still looks empty, dark.

The morning begins with looking at the mirror and seeing an enlarged eye pouch. Make simple dishes for breakfast and a quick shower for rushing to the airport. Before moving off, Before heading off, knock on the bedroom door there's written 'Nanase' in there to call a young man who also wanted to pick up Rin. Thankful I invite Haruka because of lack of expertise in reading direction becomes the second biggest diruption after a Nanase Haruka appeared in my life and Rins.

Rin's request is the stupid reason why i can't quickly closed my eyes at night. here have been many seconds that passed, not one sound came out of both of us at that time when the cell phone we're still stuck over one of our ear. Rin awakened me from my empty mind and wanted to hear 'yes' for the answer from me. Without long thought I grant his wish. The next second, a word of thanks from Rin's voice from my phone. Only this time I feels heavy to grant the request of a friend.

Been fair if his asking for help like that. I remember that the members of the club Samezuka high school -almost all the kids- idolized two people in Iwatobi group. Gou's first, but they are afraid of her brother who unfortunately is the captain of the Samezuka swimming club. The second was a freestyle Iwatobi Swimmer. Not only are afraid to anger the captain, his cold stare is the reasons why Samezuka members who idolize her step away. some of them tried to say hello, the action approach to get cell phone numbers is done by asking how to swim fast like Haruka do. And Haruka answers are too short, so they run out of ideas to get Nanase Haruka phone number.

"That's Rin." Although it sounds flat, I knew that Haruka was excited and a pointing his finger to one person out of hundreds of passengers who had just passed his way up in the sky. Rin, who he appointed. With a large bag and a full, hat covering his red crown, a thick black jacket, looking here and for something, looking for us.

"Haru! Sousuke! "

Rin runs towards us with all his might. He wide smile looks adorn on his face, make him shows his sharp teeth. I missed with my best friend who is always full of expressive. Try to play back past us like a video replay button pressed, realized it was a lot we had shared. Laughter, anger, sadness, all the expression that i wish to remember, to make me realize that our friendship is very precious. Even though I've been thinking that Haruka going to steal Rin from me, but it didn't happen. I just feel that he's the one who changed Rin better not become infatuated to pursue his father dreams.

I'm very regret for the threatened and cornered him into a vending machine at the time..

The first hug he gave is Haruka, I'm not bothered now. Then the two bead crimson was switched to see my figure who smiled pleased to him. What we do first is a typical greeting our friendship and hugged tightly. I'm grateful that he's fine. I can feel Haruka is glad to see the sight that caught by his beautiful eyes. My joy increases because of that.

"Hey, the bags of your eyes are dilated. Too excited to see me until cannot sleep? "

I laughed. "All right, you got me." I said with a smile happy for him. The smile I given it is a reflex that is not controlled by my brain, if I do that everyone would get away from me.

No waiting time, we went straight to the apartment. Every time I see the ex-captain of the Samezuka swimming club is talking with Haruka, there is a strange sense in me. Don't know I should be jealous of Rin because he too much talking with Haruka than myself or Haruka who seemed pleased with the arrival of Rin.

Rin stays in my room. Haruka seems to be called by his swimming coach of their sudden, so we canceled to eat together at a restaurant at Tokyo. We were just resting in the room, releasing fatigue of Rin who have to travel far. Hopefully, the business he has done is not in vain.

Lucky I still have cola in the fridge. I opened the big box which is cold and took two cans of carbonated and one I gave to Rin who was seeing the sights of the city on the balcony. I saw his face was happy now becomes unreadable to me. Like there are thoughts that bother him. If I ask a question, and Haruka is the only reason his mind was disturbing, somehow an expression of what should I put in later.

I catch up the young man. Give him my favorites drink and watched the city of Tokyo with him. On the day of the week as it's sure to be a lot of people who come here even most people who are not residents of the city of Tokyo came here. I'm used to this atmosphere. Tokyo is a big city, different with Iwatobi and Sano.

I took myself to glance at Rin who was standing next to me. Both arms he put in the top of the fence balcony. Instead of staring at the atmosphere of Tokyo, his gaze look empty. I sighed and tried to ask him.

"There's something bothering you?"

The young man glanced at the man who had asked him. Red beads that looked at my face, to make sure whether he would answer will bother me. His eyes did not move, he answered my question, looking at my face Waiting for the expression that i will be my use.

"I know you're objecting to grant my wish, Sousuke,"

I still don't make any sound until he finished his sentence.

"Please tell me the reason. You promised not to lie to me, don't you?"

This is a difficult choice. Telling the truth then i can imagine that Rin will be really angry at me, and our friendship will end. But there's a second choice, that's telling a lie and our friendship will keep it running well. Unfortunately that choice told me to give up to approaching Haruka. I am not willing if the person I've been hated half-dead already become future sight releasing for free and never go back to my life. Well, Haruka Nanase, if you surrender your freedom to someone else I don't hesitate to cut off both of your feet and hands so you can not run away from me.

"I, unfortunately, had fallen in love with someone I hate before." The atmosphere around us becomes tense unlike the previous time. I braced myself for facing him, even though my head i trying to avoid. Rin with a surprised expression with no sound coming out from him. I want to continue my confession.

"Like swimming races, I'm not going to easy on you. Even though you are my best friend, Rin. "  
Soon I heard the sound of laughter from the young man in front of me.

Wait ... laughter?

Rin laughed. Not a mocking laughter, but I didn't know why he was laughing at me. No excessive laughter, only a small laugh as we laugh when we did joke. Happy, huh?

"I'm grateful you're honest with me, Sousuke." Said Rin smiled at me. "I'm also going to try to get Haru. Don't underestimate a shark who chasing his prey, Bro. "

I shouldn't have a choice like that I think. Telling the truth then your friend will understand and friendship no significant cracks. I want to kick myself for doubting my best friend who is completely trust me. I know the reason why God punished me. Because if I'm too perfect, friendship and Haruka will not adorn my boring life. I have underestimated everything God's warning that has been given to me. My life already planned by God perfectly.

"Don't cry if you lose, Sousuke,"

"That's my words, Rin,"

An elbow landed, at least the pain doesn't eliminate the sound of my laughter.

* * *

Start of the conversation over the balcony of my apartment room, my fight between Sousuke and Rin accompanied by intense competition. We have promised that we will not fight with on behalf of Haruka. But it often happens a small debate among us because one of us get too close to him.

I admit that Rin already take start first, which begins from the move to Iwatobi and take Haruka for a walk to Australia. But I can return the favor. I told Rin that I call his name 'Haruka'. Checkmate, we get the results of that series at that time. Each term value does not get much value, the series has always stuck to our game result.

Although there is a distance that exceed one digit, it is still relatively short term I think.

.

.

"Then...?" The voice of the young man who was on top of my lap got caught by my hearing. I tightened my arms against my wife, my head landed on his head. The scent of shampoo from short black hair. his soft black hair dance on top of my skin, spoiling myself to relax with a lover who have the nature of barsh but I love him from top to bottom.

Everytime I dream, I always get a dream that Haruka became my wife. We live happily, of course a small quarrel still adorn. But I still think of it this is a happy life. I always dreamed that the annulary on Haruka's left hand and mine attached silver-colored rings, the sign we promised to be together forever until death do us part at the time of our marriage. I was always wink, ensuring that the person who were in front of me when I say 'I do' to wedding vows is a Nanase Haruka.

Every time I wake up, I wiped my face roughly. That beside me, who was hugged tightly, is a Nanase Haruka is not a mere dream.

Now I had to blink several times, make sure the ring that adorns on Haruka third finger is a reality.

"Then the match was won by me. The Nanase has turned to Yamazaki."

"Still almost a tie, Sousuke,"

"Hey! In any pool matches, who get the least amount of time to reach the finish point is the winner. The jury will judge how many seconds that you're on, Haruka,"

"It is not same with swimming,"

"Just shut up and face this reality, dear."

Somehow joke made by Haruka very annoying until now. Sometimes I pinch his arm because i was so annoyed with his jokes. But I don't want to do. Because his hands was holding tightly onto both my hands. I could feel his slender hands massaged my hands slowly. Activities that he did indeed can make me comfortable. I admit it after the first night we did.

The score of the match to snatch Haruka wasn't from me. It's from Haruka's admit that he moved his heart and love my presence in his life. Rin get a minus and it's definitely a victory in my hand. Rin said congratulate to me -even though he was very upset with his defeat, that's for sure. Can't do anything, Rin told me that I must keep Haruka properly. If I hurt Haruka, Rin would beat me to death.

And I shook hands as a sign of agree from him. Ah, shit. I can't decorate his body with wounds that I do as I please. Once I made a lot kissmark over Haruka's body from top to bottom, Rin knew it went straight to my office, almost landed a fist to my face as an assistant in my office immediately stopped him.

Although I will be badly beaten by him, I will not stop doing it to Haruka. Haruka had already handed over his body to me, and I reserve the right to do whatever I want. Rin will understand it. Because I am the person who most understand him instead of Haruka.

We're still in touch. Rin is married with a Japanese guy who is also a mainstay of Japanese athletes like himself and Haruka. Sometimes, every month, the arrival of Rin's already become a schedule at my home. That's where I be able to take advantage. If Rin come, mackerel will not show his face in every menu that Haruka dish on that day. I can enjoy the meat on the other days, but I have to be patient to enjoy his main dishes if mackerel get a discount at the supermarket.

I get my luck back.

Getting Nanase Haruka in my life became the greatest luck in my life. I was desperate because Rin truly relentless pursuit Haruka plus Makoto -which is married with Gou now - always attentive to Haruka at that time. But god supported me, and I get back up and go after him.

"Yes, you're lucky. Of the many people come after me, you are the one who can pull my heart after Rin, "

"Don't be too confident." I said while pinching his gaunt cheeks. He's no complaining in the pain at all, just stroking his cheek which I pinch.

"Natsuya- _senpai_ even like me." Well, he started again.

"Young coaches in my team also liked me." Hold it, hold it.

"A lot of teams from the Samezuka who tried to ask for my phone number-"

"Fine. You win, _Nanase_. Happy?"

Haruka directs his head toward me, flashing a winning smile at me. "Happy."

"But I should be lucky to meet you. If you don't come to me and yell at me in that day, perhaps _Senshu_ title will not be on the back of my name.

"You don't show your kindness as affection. I felt if I tried to let go of your arms now, you're going to try to tie me with chains and told me to stop swimming. Locked in a room, until I kneel down to apologize to you. Because you're doing it is the fear of losing.

"I, since a long time ago can't budge from people like you. People who have been taking my freedom."

"I don't mind if you did."

I wanted to laugh when hearing his lengthy speech. He hit me. All the words are right. I'm not a person who gives affection with smile and gentle behavior to the people I care about. I'm different from other people, unlike Makoto who was always too good to Haruka. I had to make him submissive and obedient, make him understand that I don't just torture without him that I was the husband should he cared about until the end of the world.

 _Tch_ , because of his words, I can't punish him with whenever I want because his jokes were always annoying.

I put my head into his shoulders. Gently kiss his neck, trying to make my partner feel comfortable. But I still punish him and gave three bites hard, the red color may not be lost quickly that adorn his white skin. Perfect.

"I have a match practice tomorrow,"

"I don't care, this is your punishment for talking too much."

"Rin will angry,"

"He already tired to come to my Office, Haruka."

No reply from him, perhaps he already admitted defeat me. I just chuckle, see his behavior when receiving the bitterness of his defeat in arguing with me.

Haruka Yamazaki- _senshu_ , age 25, professional freestyle swimmer who has won a lot of medals, awards, and also myself.

 **THE END**

* * *

 **To LaBandida-san, I am so happy with your review :3**

 **Sorry for my bad english, it because that's not my language in my country. Yes, i learnt it from school, but i always use indonesia if i talk to my friend. I just use english in my facebook accout which i can talk to foreigner, hehe.**

 **Wish this fanfic can make you day.**

 **Sincerely, Mizudere**


End file.
